ESP War
by Rebirth of Loki
Summary: Kane Arnold suddenly wakes up in the Arcadia movement with no idea who he is. All he can remember is his dueling skills and his name. How will our hero save the world if he can't remember anything?
1. Awakening

**Hello everyone! Zenzak101 here to bring you the very first chapter of ESP war! I just want to thank everyone who submitted entries and those who let me use some of their characters. Those two are my two good friends Mewstar0013's Angel and Lordsoftheroses Colin Kennant. I will use them in later chapters, because you can't expect me to introduce every character in one chapter. Anyway, let's get this story underway!**

**Somewhere in deep inside the Arcadia Movement: 3:50 AM**

A man shrouded in white walked down the hallways of the Arcadia Movement. Beside him was a scientist who worked for the Arcadia Movement. Eventually, both of them came to a door that said "RESTRICTED." The man opened the door and both of them entered.

Inside, there was a view window that showed a room that had four scientists and some kind of machine. Inside the machine, there was a kid with a special apparatus on him that monitored his PSI level. He also had a mask on that fed him oxygen. The machine was filled with a green liquid that kept the boy asleep. Next to the machine, there was a life support system. It had a slow, steady beat. Above the life support system, there was a PSI gage, which was hooked up to the apparatus on the boy. His PSI level was at about 120, which was 4 times the regular amount any psychic duelist had.

The boy was bare chested, and he had a six pack. He had pale skin skin that seemed colorless, even in the liquid. He also wore black, leather pants. His hair was the color of ravens, and even though it drifted upwards due to the machine, you could tell he had messy hair.

"Is the subject ready?" asked the man in white. He had a deep, raspy voice.

"Almost, but there is one problem," replied the scientist.

"What is it?"

"It's just that, he hasn't the strength to control his full psychic powers. If we were to bring him out of the machine, his mind would melt right before our eyes."

"Hmm, what do you suggest we do about this?"

"I do have a plan, but it'll require twenty four hours to complete. We would install a device is his nervous system so the device could be the closest to the brain. Then, this device will bring his PSI level to 30. And the machine would also generally feed him more PSI power over the course of the next two years."

"That sound's good. Continue on Miss Zelda, and remember, the clock is ticking," said the man in white as he walked out of the room.

The woman sighed. She walked over towards the boy and went to work.

**Inside the Arcadia Movement: 6:30 AM the next day**

The very same boy from the lab lay on a bed, which was about as comfortable as a bed of needles. Yet he slept without a sound. At the side of his bed was a deck, D-Gazer, D-Pad, and alarm clock. There was also a bedside lamp that gave off a feint light. On one wall of the room, there was a bookcase with a bunch of old novels, such as Romeo and Juliet, The Adventures of Tom Sauer and Huckleberry Fin, and many other timely classics. At another wall, there was a small desk with a lot of loose leaf paper and writing utensils of all types. Near the door, there was dresser that was neatly organized with all of the boy's clothes, including his uniform.

Suddenly, the boy groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around.

"W-where am I?" asked the boy in confusion. He got up an looked around. He looked at the desk and noticed a paper out of place and a pencil on top of it. He walked over to it and picked up the paper. It said:

**Good Morning Kane:**

**Make sure to get dressed in your uniform and get to morning orientation by 7:30. Afterwards, come find me in my office so we can properly get you orientated. Make sure you bring your deck.**

**Sincerely:**

**Divine**

"That's good and all, but who the HECK IS DIVINE!" yelled the Kane, crumpling the paper and tossing it away. He sighed. He was frustrated because of one thing. He couldn't remember anything. He couldn't remember anything except two things. One: His name, Kane Arnold. Two: He could remember that he was a good duelist.

Kane caught his eye on the deck of cards on the bedside table. He walked over to them and picked them up. He shuffled through them.

"No way, th-this is exactly how I remember my deck. But how?" He sighed, "Well, might as well get some answers from this Divine character," said Kane as he started changing into his Arcadia Movement uniform.

**Arcadia Movement: Morning orientation hall: 7:30**

The uniform was a gray suit and gray dress pants. Everybody in the movement wore a gray hat that shadowed their faces, making people's expressions pretty much indescribable.

It wasn't hard to find the orientation room. When Kane waked out of his room, there was a wave of people walking down the hallway, so all he had to follow them to get to the orientation room.

The orientation room was a HUGE hall that could fit about a thousand people. It was brightly lit (Unlike most of the building), so you could she most of the people there. On the wall, spaced about 20 meters apart. At the end of the hall, there was a stage with a podium, standing there was a man in about his late twenties. He had reddish colored hair that covered his right eye. He had yellow colored eyes that seemed to stare into Kane's soul. His attire simply consisted of a green vest, black pants and under shirt, and a white tie. He had a confident sneer on his face. Behind him stood twelve people in white robes, each of them carrying a long sword. To the man's right was a girl who looked absolutely miserable.

Everyone who attended was in many neat rows and columns, standing like they were in the military.

The man at the podium cleared his throat and began to speak. "Good morning everybody. Today, we welcome a new person into the Arcadia Movement family! His name shall remain confidential until we can make sure he can hold up on his own. Well, you all know the drill. All who do not complete their tasks today shall not get any dinner," said the man as he walked off the stage. Obviously, that man was the man who went with the Allis Divine. Every person in the room dispersed, leaving Kane following Divine to his office.

**Arcadia Movement: ** **Divine's office: 7:50 AM**

Kane stopped in front of two huge wooden doors, each carved with great detail. He hesitated. The look he saw on Divine's face. Could he actually trust this man? Well, he had to, for now. Divine was the obly person who would have answers about Kane's past. Kane was about to knock on the door when he heard a voice say "Come in". This made Kane almost jump out of his skin.

Kane opened the door to see a vast office with one wall that was completely a window that over looked a city. The floor had a red carpeting, but at the edges, it was wood. On the sides of the room, spaced 10 meters apart were medieval armor carrying spears that were longer than Kane was tall. At the very end of the room, was a small desk that's size didn't match the rooms. The same man who was from the podium was at the desk, shuffling through papers.

To the right of the man's desk stood the same girl who stood by the side of the man during orientation. She wore the customary uniform for the Arcadia Movement. Peeking out of the hat was raven black hair that draped down to her waist, and her hair had crimson streaks in it.

"Hello Kane, I've been expecting you," said the man, not looking up from his papers.

"Y-your Divine, right?" asked Kane

"Why yes, that would be me," he answered, looking up from his papers, "Are you ready to start your entrance exam?"

"First of all, you are gonna answer me some questions," said Kane, annoyed.

"All in due time, Kane," the girl beside him whispered something in Divine's ear, "it seems we have to get moving immediately. We have the testing room just for a while." For some reason, Kane didn't like the idea of that.

**Arcadia Movement: Testing Facility: 8: 10 AM**

Kane, Divine, and the girl walked into the testing facility. It was a long hall way with people crowded in watching duels. There was only one open, and Kane guessed that was his.

When Divine passed the members, the knelt, saying, "All hail Divine".

Divine turned and looked at Kane, "Well, walk into there to start your duel Kane." Kane did as instructed, being handed a d-pad and d-gazer by the girl. Suddenly, a small device descended from the ceiling. It looked like a duel disk, but had a small arm that placed cards on it.

"Commencing duel mode. Preparing deck, running strategy A.I.," said a disembodied voice coming from the machine.

"Alright let's do this!"

**Duel Start**

Kane: 4000

A.I.: 4000

"I'll go first! I'll set one monster face down and end my turn."

"It is my turn now. I activate the spell card future fusion. I can now send cards from my deck for a fusion summon of any fusion monster. I send to my graveyard three blue eyes white dragons."

"You have three of them!"

"Why yes I do. I select in my extra deck Blue eyes ultimate dragon. Now in two turns, I can get him to my field. I activate my spell card dragon's mirror! I can now remove from play dragon monster's used for the fusion summon of a dragon type fusion monster, then I can special summon it. I remove from play all three of my blue eye's to special summon blue eye's ultimate dragon." 4500 ATK./3800 DEF./LEV. 12/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion "And now, my blue eyes ultimate dragon shall attack your face down."

"Well, you triggered my face down's effect! _ESP Gardna_! I can remove from play one _ESP_ monster in my hand to negate it's destruction. " 0 ATK./3000 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Psychic. It was a man with a huge shield that had a brain symbol on it. "I remove from play my _ESP blaster_ from my hand! I now activate her effect! I can now deal you three hundred points of damage from every card removed from play! And that includes your cards, too."

Kane: 4000

A.I.: 2800

"No matter, your defeat is inevitable," said the A.I.

"Alright! I play my _ESP Mage_!" 1200 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 3/LIGHT/Psychic/Tuner. It was a girl who's staff was connected to a headset to monitor her ESP level's. "Now! I tune my _ESP Mage_ with my _ESP Gardna_ to create on off my strongest cards! Come on out, _ESP Android_!" 2500 ATK./1600 DEF./LEV. 7/LIGHT/Psychic/Synchro. It looked like a regular woman, but you could obviously that see was an android. She wore a white dress and wielded a sword with a strange curve. She had crimson hair that went down to her waist. "I now activate her effect. I can remove from play one _ESP_ monster in my graveyard in order to destroy on your field! I remove from play my _mage_ and my _gardna _to destroy your future fusion and your Blue eye's ultimate dragon."

"Hmm, even if you destroyed my monster's your monster still can't defeat me."

"That's where your wrong! My android gains 300 attack for every monster removed from play! So she's at 4300!"

"Unbelievable," said the A.I.

"Now attack with PSI Wave!" The android swung her sword, sending a shock wave at the A.I.

"I activate my trap! Magic Cylinder! I can now reflect your attack back at you!"

"Well, I activate my trap! _ESP Neutralizing Wave_! Now if there are more than 5 monsters removed from play, all traps and spells are neutralized for three turns during my turn!"

"Then I special summon from my hand battle fader. Now your attack ends."

"I activate the effect of my _android_. To keep her on the field, I must select one _ESP_ monster that's removed from play and put it in my graveyard. I also set one card and end my turn."

"My turn. I play mystical space typhoon to destroy your _ESP Neutralizing Wave_. Next, play to my field _Fusion Buster_!" 0 ATK./ 0 DEF./ LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior. It was a guy holding a gun that's cartridge had the simple of polymerization. "I activate his effect! I can send to the graveyard one fusion monster from my extra deck to give him 3000 attack! I send to the graveyard a Blue eye's ultimate dragon. I activate spell card you're sure to remember. Dragon's mirror. I can now remove from play both of my blue eye's ultimate dragon's to fusion summon my _Blue eyes God Dragon_!" 0 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 12/LIGHT/Dragon/Fusion "And now, I activate his effect! During my turn, he gains 10,000 ATK!"

"No!"

"Now, my blue eyes, destroy his android!"

"I activate my face down, book of moon! I can now set your monster face down for the turn."

"Fine, I shall defeat your monster face down."

_'I need that one card. Come on…'_

"Alright! I activate the spell card known as Miracle Synchro Fusion!"

"I'm sorry, you don't have the right payment to activate the spell card. Wait a minute. _Android's _effect. You put that _ESP _monster in your graveyard for a reason!"

"Yes I did! I fuse my _ESP Android_ and my _ESP mage_ to create my favorite monster! Come on out, Ultimate Axon Kicker!" 2900 ATK/1700 DEF./LEV. 10/LIGHT/Psychic/Fusion. "And now! I attack your face down Blue eyes! But first you must know my Axon kicker's effect! I can now deal you battle damage when your monster is in defense mode! So Axon kicker! Attack with PSI Blast! The eyes of ultimate Axon kicker reddened and he stared at the face down card. The face down exploded, damaging the A.I. and winning Kane the duel.

Kane: 4000

A.I.: 0000

The A.I. system disengaged and ascended towards the ceiling. Kane looked at the viewing window. Quite a crowd had gathered, and the seemed impressed. Divine had a proud look on his face, and he motioned for Kane to follow him. Kane did as instructed and followed Divine back to his office.

**And done. Make sure to comment on how well this went, because I really want the feedback. And again, I want to thank everybody who sent me characters. You guys are the best. Next time, on ESP War: The Flower's Power. Later.**


	2. The Flower's Power

**Hello everybody! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of ESP War. I want to thank everybody for the praise for Kane's perfect duel. I do not own yugioh 5d's, even though I wish I did. Also, I do not own the song "Morning Dreamer." Well, let's get this chapter underway.**

**Arcadia Movement: Divine's office: 9: 30 AM**

"Wait, what do you mean that I'm psychic?" Kane asked puzzled.

"I'll explain it one more time. Everybody here is psychic, including me. This makes you a psychic duelist, a skilled one at that."

"Wow, that is too much to handle at once. Now if you could answer me one question: Who the hell am I?"

Divine chuckled, "Why, you are Kane Arnold."

"Good, now who exactly IS Kane Arnold?"

"All of this will be explained in due time."

"Yeah, GREAT."

"Well, you should probably go back to the testing area."

"Okay," said Kane, getting up and walking out of the room.

**Arcadia Movement: Testing Facility: 9: 45 AM**

Kane got to the Testing Facility to see a crowd surrounding a certain duel. He walked to see the end of it.

It was between a girl and a boy. The boy had two Jinzos, Imperial order, and Solemn Wishes out. The girl had two face downs and had a monster face down.

"Okay! Jinzo, attack her face down monster!"

"You just attacked my Dandylion! I am now allowed to special summon two fluff tokens when he's sent to the graveyard!"

"Now my other Jinzo will attack one of your fluff tokens. I end my turn."

"Alright! It's time for me to win this! "

"What do you mean? All you got is a useless fluff token and two useless face downs."

"I play my monster known as Lon-Fire Blossom!" 500 ATK./1400 DEF./LEV. 3/FIRE/Plant "And now I activate it's effect! I can now tribute one plant type monster I control to special summon one plant type monster from my deck! Come on out, Tytannial: Princess of Camellias!" 2800 ATK./2600 DEF./LEV. 8/WIND/Plant "And now my Tytannial attacks Jinzo! And I activate the effect of a card in my hand, _Power Flower_! I can send this from my hand to the graveyard to double tytainnials power for the turn! But at the end phase, I have to destroy her and take damage equal to her current attack point's! But that won't matter, now go! Tytannial! Thorn Crush!" Tytannial's thorn's came and surrounded Jinzo, crushing it and wiping out the opponents life points. Everybody around the arena cheered as she walked out of the room with s smile on her face.

She was such a good duelist, Kane had to duel her. She walked right in front of him, with a graceful stride.

"Umm, miss?" asked Kane.

The girl turned around, her face looking prettier up close.

"Yes?"

"Mind if I duel you?"

"Fine, if you don't mind losing."

"Alright, let's do this! Oh, and if you don't mind, what's your name?"

"Vanessa, and your's?"

"Kane. Let's do this!"

Both of them walked onto the dueling arena and said, "D-Gazer, set!"

**Duel Start:**

Kane: 4000

Vanessa: 4000

"Alright! I'll go first! I set one card face down and set one monster face down! Your move."

"Alright! I activate the spell card dark world dealings! Now we must draw one card, and then discard one card in our hand! I choose to discard my _ESP Hound_!"

"I discard my Spore."

"Now! I activate the effect of my _ESP hound_! If he's in my graveyard, I can remove it from play to special summon one _ESP_ monster from my deck! I summon my _ESP Knight_!" 1000 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Psychic. It was an android that carried a green lance. You could see it's brain. (EWWW!) "And now I activate the effect of my knight! I can put one of my removed from play _ESP _monster's in my graveyard to have him gain 500 attack! I put back my _ESP hound_. I now remove from play my _ESP hound_ to get another _ESP knight_ from my deck! And now I get to put back in my graveyard my _ESP Hound_! I will remove him from play again to get yet another Knight! I put my hound back in my graveyard to give my new knight 500 attack! Finally, I remove from play my hound one more time to get my _ESP Jester_ in defense mode!" 0 ATK./ 1800 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Psychic. It was a jester with a bunch of Chords hanging out of it on a ball of energy. "Now, every single one of knight's gains 400 attack for every card removed from play! So all of my knights are at 1900 attack!" The jester's chord's extended to the knights and inserted themselves into the necks of the knight's.

"Impressive."

"And now! My first Knight attacks your face down monster!"

"You did me a favor," said the girl, putting her face down monster in the graveyard.

"Now my other two knight's attack you directly."

Kane: 4000

Vanessa: 200

"I end my turn."

"I think it's time I win this.'

"There is NO way you can make a comeback now!"

"Oh, there is. And I'll start by playing the trap card known as _Vile Thorn_! Now, each turn, every monster you control loses 500 attack points. And when they reach zero, they succumb to the poison." Huge thorns came and surrounded every monster Kane controlled, and ESP jester dissolved into nothing.

"Oh, so you just put my knight's back at their original attack? Very nice."

"That's not all! I play the monster known as _Lotus Warrior_!" 1300 ATK./100 DEF./LEV. 3/WIND/Warrior. It was a knight with a Lotus on it's head. "I now activate the effect of a monster in my graveyard! The Glow-Up bulb you destroyed! I can now mill one card in order to special summon it!" 100 ATK./100 DEF./LEV. 1/WIND/Plant/Tuner "And now! I tune my glow up bulb and my _Lotus Warrior_ to synchro summon my _Vile Thorn Knight_!" 1000 ATK./1000 DEF./ LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior. It was a knight whose sword looked like a thorn. "And now I activate his effect! If he's synchro summoned while I have _Vile Thorn_ on the field, I can reduce your monster's attack by 1000, destroying you monsters!" The knight slashed its sword, sending thorns of energy out of where he swung it. These surrounded the ESP knight's, making them dissolve into nothing, kind of like ESP Jester.

"So I'm defenseless. So what? He can't kill me!"

"Check this out, though! I activate the effect of another monster in my graveyard, Spore! I can remove from play one plant type monster in my graveyard in order to special summon it! Not only that, he gains the level of the removed monster! I remove my Glow up bulb in order to special summon a level 2 spore!" 400 ATK./800 DEF./LEV. 1 (2)/WIND/Plant/Tuner "And now! I tune my level 2 Spore with my level four Vile Thorn Knight to create my Queen of Thorns!" 2200 ATK./1800 DEF./LEV. 6/LIGHT/Plant/Synchro "And now, my queen attacks you directly! And I activate the effect of a card in my hand, _Power Flower_! Now I can send it to the graveyard in order for my Queen to double it's attack points! So you lose!"

Kane: 0000

Vanessa: 200

"Wow, that was a good duel!" said Kane, totally pumped.

"Wow, when I defeat a person like that, it usually discourages them."

"Well, I'm not like other people, and I enjoy losing sometimes! It's a good learning experience."

"Well, I got people to duel, so see you later Kane."

"Later Vanessa. " said Kane, walking away to duel somebody else.

**Arcadia Movement: Hallway outside Kane's room: 10:00 PM**

Kane stumbled towards his room. It was a LONG day of dueling, and he was very tired. He looked up, only to be surprised by who was there.

"V-Vanessa? What are you doing here?"

She was there, hand on the door knob of the room right next to Kane's. She was sweating pretty hard, probably from her duels.

"This is my room. And apparently, you sleep in the room next to mine. Well, good night, Kane."

"Night," said Kane, entering his room and locking his door.

About ten minutes after he entered his room, he heard some kind of melody. Almost like a harp. No, no, it was different from a harp. It sounded like an acoustic guitar. The sound was coming out of the wall that was facing Vanessa's room. Vanessa hit a whole bunch of notes and then strummed, always keeping at a slow tempo.

_mezamashidokei ga ga naritateteru  
>onegai mou sukoshi nemurasete<br>kinou wa GIG de sono ato nomikai de  
>mochiron osake wa nomenai nda kedo juusu na nda kedo<br>isogashii hibi o majime ni ikiru  
>kono atashime ni douka nemuri o<br>chanto okitara shinkyoku kikaseteageru  
>mochiron hikigatari de hamori wa onegai<br>tetoriashitori oshieteageru yo shinpainai  
>sou iya ichigen kireteta kattekite onegai<em>

_mezamashidokei o tomete kara sanjuppun  
>ii kagen okinakya ikenai kedo<br>mafuyu no ofuton wa mashou no aitemu  
>mou nukedasenaku natteshimatta yo nemuri noroi tsuki<br>warera ga kurasu gendai shakai  
>konna tokoro ni akuma ga ita<br>kudaranai kara isshou ni fusu nante hidoku nai?  
>koko kara omoshiroku naru ka mo shirenai ja nai<br>dakara tsuzuki to iwarete mo mada ukandenai  
>toriaezu futon ni taberare futonman ni naru<br>mou sore de ii ja nai_

_haihai sorosoro okimasu yo oyu o wakashite yo  
>nemukezamashi no koohii ni tabenokoshita kukkii o<br>sou iya shinkyoku no renshuu o suru ndattakke na  
>somosomo hitorigurashi de dare to hanashiteta ndaro?<em>

After that, the sound faded, and the remembrance of the song in Kane's head made him drift off to sleep.

**Alright. I'm sorry, but I just love this song. If you actually heard it, you would fall in love with it. Alright, next time, on ESP War: Unwelcomed Visitor. Later!**


	3. Unwelcomed Visitor

**Hey guys! Zenzak101 here to bring to you the next chapter of ESP War! I have to ask you guys something: In a little while, I'm gonna introduce turbo duels. So, should I use speed counters? Just tell me in a review. Also, should I bump up the number of life points each person has to 8000 or keep it at 4000? Anyway, let's get this chapter underway!**

**Arcadia Movement: Testing Facility 2: 30 PM: A week later.**

Over the past week, thing's had been the same for Kane. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to morning orientation, go to the testing facility, go back to his room, then listen to Vanessa's music until he fell asleep. Little did he know, on the eighth day of his membership to the arcadia movement that his life would change.

It all started with a simple message on the Arcadia Movement's PA system. It said "_Kane Arnold to Divine's office, Kane Arnold to Divine's office_." Kane obeyed and went to Divine's office.

**Arcadia Movement: Divine's office: 2: 45 PM**

When he got to the massive office, Divine was sitting at his desk looking really agitated. Right when Kane entered the room, Divine popped up and said, "Kane, I have an assignment for you. It seems an 'Unwelcomed Visitor' has breached the security of the bottom floor. So, your job is to dispose of him."

"Fine, I guess," said Kane as he wandered off to find the intruder.

**Arcadia Movement: Some hallway: 2: 50 PM**

It didn't take Kane long for him to find the intruder. In some hallway, an eighteen year old boy was wiping the floor with two Arcadia Movement members. The boy was about 5' 3" with long, blonde hair. His eyes were obscured through sun glasses. He also had pale skin, like he hadn't seen the sun in ages. He wore a coat with a hood that was pulled down, a cross necklace, combat boots, and leather gloves. He was pretty intimidating.

"Go! Dark Horus, finish them with Infinity Darkness!" The two members looked at each other and ran away from embarrassment. Suddenly, the boy noticed Kane and started to walk over to him slowly. Kane started to back away, kind of frightened by how powerful this guy looked.

"Whoa! I don't want any trouble!"

"Well, I do! You, you destroyed his him! I could never forgive you for that! All of you damned Arcadia Movement members will pay!" The boy pointed towards Kane with the arm his duel disk was on. A cable shot out of it, latching onto Kane's duel disk. Kane tried to pull away, but couldn't do it. He had no choice but to duel him.

"Alright than, let's duel!"

**Duel Start**

Kane: 4000

Boy: 4000

"I'll take the first move! I'll start by discarding Darknight Parshath in order to special summon dark grepher in attack mode!" 1700 ATK/1600 DEF/LEV. 4/DARK/Warrior "And now I activate his effect! I can discard one dark monster to send one dark monster from my deck to the graveyard! I discard Dark Simorgh to send from my deck to the graveyard Dark Magician of Chaos! Next, since I have three dark monster's in my graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon from my hand Dark armed dragon!" 2800 ATK./1000 DEF./LEV. 7/DARK/Dragon "And now, I end my turn with a face down!"

"Okay, I'll start by activating dark hole! Destroying both of your monster's!"

"I'll chain my face down, my body as a shield! This allows me to pay 1500 life points in order save my monster's from destruction!"

Kane: 4000

Boy: 2500

"Fine, I'll end by setting two cards and a monster face down."

"Alright! I activate the effect of my dark armed dragon! I can remove from play one dark monster to destroy one card on the field! I remove from play every dark monster in my graveyard to destroy every card you control!"

"No!"

"Next, I activate Burial from a different dimension! This allow's me to select up to three removed from play monster's and return them to my graveyard! Next, I activate pot of greed! This allows me to draw two cards!" He drew his to cards and smiled, "I think it's time I ended this! I activate my own dark hole!"

"Are you crazy?"

"Fate gave me the card's I needed to beat you, so it seems fate wants me to beat you. Anyway, my two monsters are in the graveyard. Now since I have five dark monsters in my graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon from my hand the deity that created darkness itself! Come on out, the dark creator!" 2300 ATK./3000 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Thunder "I now activate his effect! I can remove from play one dark monster in my graveyard to special summon one dark monster from my graveyard! I remove from play my Dark Grepher to summon my ultimate monster! Show them what true darkness is, Dark Magician of Chaos!" 2800 ATK./2600 DEF./LEV. 8/DARK/Spellcaster "Now, when he's summoned, I can add to my hand on spell card from my graveyard. I choose to recycle my pot of greed!" He drew his two cards, "I now activate the spell card dark world dealings!" This allows each of us to draw a card and discard another!" He drew," I discard my Dark Simorgh!"

"I discard my ESP Jester."

"Now, attack my Dark Magician of Chaos, Darkness Stream!"

"Not so fast! I special summon my battle fader to end the battle phase."

"Fine, I end my turn with a face down!"

"I activate the spell card known as lightning vortex! I can discard one card to destroy every face up card you control!"

"Fine. When my Dark magician of chaos is removed from the field, it's removed from play instead."

"Next, I remove from play the _ESP Hound_ you destroyed to special summon an _ESP_ monster from my deck! I special summon my _ESP Knight_!" 1000 ATK./200 DEF./LEV. 4/LIGHT/Psychic "And now, I activate his effect! I can return one removed from play psychic to my graveyard in order to have him gain 500 attack! I use it on my _ESP hound_! Next I remove from play my _hound _again to special summon another _knight_, on which I will do the same thing as the other _knight_. I'll remove my _hound_ again to special summon one more _knight_, in which I'll return my hound again. For one more time, I'll use my _hound _to special summon my _ESP Jester_!" 0 ATK./1800 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Psychic "Now, every one of my _ESP_ monster's gain 400 attack for every _ESP _monster removed from play. So every one of my _knights_ are 1900 attack! Now, finish him off my _knight's_!"

"I activate my face down, escape from the dark dimension! It's kind of like a call of the haunted dealing with removed from play dark monsters! I use it to bring back my dark magician of Chaos."

"ESP knight's! Stop your attacks!"

"Good boy, be the coward you are."

"I'm not done yet! I activate the card known as lightwave tuning! This allows me to select one level four light monster I control and treat it as a tuner for the turn! I choose one of my _ESP Knights_! I tune my now tuner treated _ESP Knight_ with my _ESP Jester_ to create my ultimate creature! Come on out, _ESP Life-Force Dragon_!" 4000 ATK./4000 DEF./LEV. 9/LIGHT/Dragon. It was a silver dragon that was surrounded by a green aura. "Now, I activate his effect! I can return one removed from play _ESP_ monster to the graveyard to destroy one card you control, and then I'm allowed to a draw a card! I return my _hound _inorder to destroy your escape from a different dimension! If I'm not mistaken, that also removes your dark magician of chaos from play too, correct?"

"Correct…"

The dragon closed its eyes and concentrated hard. Suddenly, violent waves of energy came and started to shake the battle field. It destroyed Dark Magician of Chaos and the portal that was keeping it in this dimension.

"And now, I draw my card. I now activate the effect of my _hound_, which is now in my graveyard! I remove him from play to special summon an _ESP_ monster, and I choose my _ESP Gunner_!" 0 ATK./0 DEF./LEV. 5/LIGHT/Psychic. It was a gray android with guns for arms. "Time to end this! I can remove every _ESP_ monster from play, including him, on the field and graveyard, and then you take 500 points of damage for every _ESP_ monster removed from play including my _hound_! So, that's seven _ESP_ monster's, for a grand total of 3500 points of damage! Now good bye!" A blast of energy came out of a small portal, destroying the life points the boy had left.

Kane: 4000

Boy: 0000

"Why, why are you with them?" asked the boy.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you with the Arcadia Movement?"

"It's the only way I can get my memories back."

"Whatever! Just stay out of my path, because I will destroy the arcadia movement." He stormed out of the building enraged. Kane sighed and went to report to Divine.

**Sorry for the long delay. I have a lot going on lately. Anyway. Next time, on ESP War: Dragon's Fury.**


	4. The Dragon's Fury

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating regularly! I have had SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much going on lately. Like band rehearsals at school, studying for tests, projects, AND my own personal business. So yeah, a lot. So if you could forgive me, I would appreciate it. So, that's pretty much it. Oh wait, I almost forgot. I've gotten many questions from the owners of the OC's in here on WHEN said OC shall appear, and my answer to that is EVENTUALLY. I don't want to seem to rushed in introducing all of the OC's. I hope you understand what I'm talking about. One more thing. This is my first time writing a speed duel, so here's how I'm gonna do it. I am NOT going to be using speed spels and speed counters. But in compensation, every duel will be 8000 LP. Hope it makes up for it. Oh wait, I lied about there being one more thing. This message is to Duelist of the Stars. I'm changing here outfit because I think it is a little to, uhhhh, suggestive. Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for. Suggestive. Hope I don't piss you off. I just don't want a dominatrix looking character in this story. Gotta keep this PG 13, here. Anyway, here's the next chapter of ESP War.**

**Arcadia Movement: Divine's office: 9:30 PM. A week after the infiltration of the Arcadia Movement.**

Kane, Venessa, and two unknown girls were in Divine's office, sitting around. Apparently, there was a job Divine needed to be completed.

One of the girls had blonde hair streaked with black highlights. She was about 5'3", which was pretty short for her age. Her eyes were two different colors, one being blue, the other being brown. On her torso was a red velvet vest with a stainless white shirt under it. Below the waist was a pair of black shorts that reached her knees.

The other girl was about the height of a certain psychic we all know and love (Hint: Akiza) Her skin was the perfect shade of tan, even though she looked like she hadn't seen the light of day for years. Had cat-like sapphire eyes that seemed troubled and worn, even though she had a smile on her face, which was probably fake. She wore a black shirt with an angel with divine white feathers swinging a bloody scythe. She also wore a pair of black jean shorts that hung to her knees. Around her neck was pair of black head phones, even though she didn't have an IPOD.

That's when Divine walked in with his cocky smile on his face. He took a seat at his desk and beckoned everyone in the room to stand up.

"I have summoned you here because there is something that could pose a threat to the Arcadia Movement itself. At first, it wasn't a very big problem. But now, it is our very top priority to stop the threat before it becomes to the point where it cannot be stopped."

"What is it?" asked Kane.

"We have received reports of agents working for the Arcadia Movement getting viciously attacked, and then disappearing. This anomaly has been taking down our most talented and most loyal members. It must be stopped. Our last agent was able to describe the duel runner the person used right before we lost contact with him. That is where you all come in. All of you must find and eliminate the person responsible for the disappearances of our agents. Understood?"

"Understood," said everyone there.

"If I may ask one question?" asked Kane again.

"What is it?" replied Divine.

"Well, how am I to catch a person ON a duel runner, when I don't have one?"

"You do."

"I what now?"

"You have a duel runner. You were quite the turbo duelist before you lost your memory."

"There you go again, talking about the old me!" said Kane. Suddenly, he remembered something. He remembered all of the functions of a duel runner, how to drive one, how to keep your balance while dueling, everything. "Yeah, I-I guess you're right," was all Kane could say.

"I can't help but be curious," started Vanessa, "I don't own a duel runner, nor do I know how to drive one. How am I useful to this mission?"

"Simple," replied Divine, "I know of your powers, Vanessa."

"Powers?" asked Kane, gazing at Vanessa, who now looked as white as a ghost.

"H-how did you know of that? I never told you anything of the sort."

Divine's smile suddenly turned evil, "Why, my dear Vanessa, you ask? A good leader must always keep records on his followers."

"What powers?" asked Kane.

"You see, your friend Vanessa has a very special psychic power. She has the power to project an almost undetectable, and I emphasize ALMOST, psychic, uhh what should I call it…feel zone? In this feel zone, Vanessa can detect any small movement. It would make the search for this assailant an easier task than it is."

"You don't get it," said Vanessa, shaking her head, "You're asking to me to create a huge feel zone to find this mysterious person. Do you even understand that any activity with psychic power decreases the energy of the person who uses it? And you're asking for a large scale usage of psychic power, which will decrease my energy way faster than a regular psychic power usage."

"That's where I have to stop you, Vanessa," said Divine, "I NEVER specified how large I wanted your feel zone to be. You see, all of the attacks have been around one area. That area is the Daedalus Bridge sight."

"Makes sense," said Kane, "One more question, Divine. Who are those two?"

"Oh, where are my manners?" replied Divine, "This one right here is named Jessica."

"Pleased to meet you," said Jessica really shyly.

"And this other one is named Stephanie. She is my personal assistant."

"Hey," was all she said.

"I think I saw you before," said Kane, "I think I saw you at Divine's side during the opening side during the initiation every day."

"She's always at my side," said Divine, "She always likes being by me. Thinks she views me like a father figure or something."

"I see," said Kane.

"WELL," said Divine with a stretch, "I don't want to waste your time or anything, so I'm going to let you all go. Go down to the duel garage and get your duel runners ready. I trust you'll remember your duel runner, Kane."

"I think so," Kane replied, scratching his chin.

'Good. Vanessa, go with them. I have made accommodations for you to go with them."

"Alright."

"Then what are you waiting for? You can go!" With that, everyone walked out of Divine's office.

Divine remained, chuckling to himself.

"Vanessa, what a useful pawn you will turn out to be. You think I don't know the powers of my most important chess piece?" After that comment, Divine started laughing hysterically, trying desperately to catch his breath.

After he caught his breath and regained his composer, he made one more comment:

"Oh, the hurt. I haven't laughed like that in years! I'm gonna go take some aspirin," with that, Divine walked into the back room of his office to get a pill of the best medicine on the planet.

**Arcadia Movement: Parking Floor: 10:00 PM**

Kane stared in astonishment at what was his duel runner. It was a black chopper type frame. At the rear of the duel runner were exhaust pipes stacked on top of each other, 3 on each side to be exact. The duel runner had an extra seat to it and another helmet to it, so apparently Divine wanted Vanessa to ride with Kane. Jessica and Stephanie had gone off to get their duel runners and said they would meet up at the Daedalus bridge. They would keep in contact with the radio of their duel runners.

Kane held up the helmet to Vanessa, and for the second time in an hour, Vanessa's face turned pale. The helmet had the design of a circuit board, while the glass was lime green.

"I am NOT riding in your duel runner," said Vanessa.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice…" replied Kane, forcing the helmet into Vanessa's hands. He placed his helmet over his head, which fit perfectly. He then took the helmet out of Vanessa's hands, seeing that she was having trouble, and placed it on her head.

"Thanks…I guess…" mumbled Vanessa.

Kane then climbed onto his duel runner.

"You coming?" asked Kane, revving his engine twice.

"I-I'm not so sure about this," stammered Vanessa, obviously intimidated by the stunt Kane just pulled.

"It's not as bad as you think," said Kane, offering Vanessa a hand. She gingerly accepted it, and he pulled her into the back seat of his duel runner. "I think I almost fully remember how to drive it."

"Wait, what do you mean by almost?" asked Vanessa as Kane revved the engine again, "Let me off this thing!"

"Can't hear you over the engine!" lied Kane as he gunned it out of the parking garage, while Vanessa was screaming. She clung to Kane's back for dear life.

"Kane! I hate you! I hate you!" exclaimed Vanessa, eyes shut tightly.

"Hey," said Kane, glancing back at Vanessa, seeing her eyes closed, "Look."

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and what she saw made her speechless. The sky was full of stars, like little gems in the heavens. Not to mention, it was gently snowing, adding to the beauty of the scene. Moving quickly through the streets of new domino city sharpened the effect immensely. The rushing wind, the hum of the engine, the sense of being truly free. Was this truly the same city she had lived her entire life in? Perhaps it was, only from a different perspective.

"Wow," was all Vanessa could manage, and even then it was in a hushed tone.

"Amazing, huh? It takes my breath away too. I wonder if my past self, the old me, felt this way after every ride."

"Of course you would! This is the best experience I ever felt!"

"Hmm, I guess you're right. At least I hope you are. Well, we're reaching the Daedalus bridge pretty soon. We should meet up with Stephanie and Jessica."

"…"

"Vanessa?"

"…"

"You okay?"

"…There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know that feel zone that Divine was talking about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You see, the feel zone can only work while I'm standing still on flat ground. This is because as the feel zone expands, the more unstable it becomes, and the more concentration it needs to handle. While I am in the feel zone state, I am able to detect anything in its radius, as you know. If what's in the feel zone constantly changes, then I can't keep my concentration. Thereby shattering the feel zone, and making me momentarily paralyzed."

"I see…Then I'll drop you off at a section of the bridge so you can use it."

"That's the simplest solution, yes."

Kane then see's two duel runners parked near the bridge with two familiar girls.

"Hey, there's Jessica and Stephanie. Let's pull over," said kane.

"Alright." Kane veered to the side of the road and came to a stop.

Jessica's duel runner was pitch-black, with no signs of white anywhere. The design of the duel runner was a one wheel that surrounded the whole duel runner, similar to Jack's model.

Stephanie's runner was a purple version of Yusei GO! The only difference that there was no trim, and was purely purple.

"It appears we're all accounted for," commented Vanessa, stepping off of Kane's duel runner.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Kane, taking off the helmet to let the snow touch his face.

"I'll take the south side," said Stephanie, "Kane, you take the north side. Jessica, you take the east side."

"What about the west side?" asked Kane again.

"There is no west side," replied Stephanie.

"Wait a minute," started Jessica, "How are we supposed to keep in touch with Vanessa?"

"That's a good question…" trailed off Stephanie.

"Simple answer, though" said Kane like the question was nothing, "If she keeps the helmet of my runner on, she will be connected to the livestream in the radio. She can just tell us what she feels in the feel zone.

"Fair enough," commented Jessica.

"We should get started," stated Stephanie climbing onto the duel runner. She then sped off without another word.

"I agree," said Jessica, climbing onto her duel runner, "Whoever Is doing this, he obviously only works at night."

"Makes sense," said Kane.

"Well, see you later!" With that, Jessica pulled away, leaving Kane and Vanessa by themselves.

"How do I activate the radio, again?" asked Vanessa.

"You see this button?" Kane pointed to a button on the side of the helmet.

"Yeah."

"Just hold it down and your broadcasting it."

"Thanks," said Vanessa, watching as Kane drove off.

"That sensation that runner gave me, is that what being a turbo duelist Is all about? The adrenaline?"

**Daedalus Bridge: South Section: 11:20 PM.**

Stephanie was burning through the track of the Daedalus Bridge when she got a sudden radio transmission from Vanessa.

"_Stephanie, are you there?"_

Stephanie turned on micro phone in her helmet and responded, "Yeah, I'm here. What's up?"

"_There's a fast duel runner approaching. Get ready for a hard fight. It seems out for blood."_

"Roger. Preparing for a duel." Stephanie pulled out her deck and placed it on her deck slot. Not 2 seconds after she did that, a strange duel runner came barreling past her runner. She close behind its tail, but she couldn't catch up. She had the feeling this was a small portion of which this duel runner could accomplish.

The duel runner was a model Stephanie had never seen before. It had only one wheel, but not in the way Jessica's was. This thing looked like it was missing the front wheel. The front of the duel runner looked like a lance made of pure obsidian. This was by far the most bad assed duel runner ever.

"A good night, isn't it?" said the mysterious boy, who had a cigarette in his mouth, "Too bad your part of the Arcadia Movement, or I would have spared you. I usually don't like hurting woman, but I think I can make an exception today."

"…"

"Silent type, eh? It's okay. I'll at least tell you my name. I'm Alexander Becker, but you can call me Drago. Well, let's get this party started!" Drago pressed a button on his Duel Runner and a mechanical voice said:

"_Duel Mode Engaged. Auto Pilot Activated. Proceeding to duel mode."_

**Duel Start**

Stephanie: 8000

Drago: 8000

"First around the corner?" asked Drago.

"…Fine." With that, Stephanie shot off like a rocket. When she thought she was going to get there first, she gasped. Already around the corner was Drago with a ruthless grin on his face.

_ "H-how did he get there so fast?"_ Was the only thing Stephanie could think of.

"Guess I'm going first," said Drago, drawing his six cards, "Interesting. I set a monster and end my turn."

"That's all?" asked Stephanie, drawing her sixth card, "Fine then. I start by activating foolish burial. This allows me to send to the graveyard one monster from my deck to the graveyard. I send my Marie the Fallen One to the graveyard. Next, I discard from my hand Hecatrice to activate his effect. I can now add to my hand a Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen to my hand from my deck."

A golden, wasp like creature appeared on the field and let out a vibrating like noise that couldn't be described exactly. It turned into a ball of pure light and traveled into Stephanie's hand. The light turned into a spell card.

"Next, I activate the card that was brought to my hand, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

A place that could only be described as a place where gods live crashed out of the ground.

"Now, once per turn, if I control no monsters, I can special summon any fairy from my hand. Rise, Darklord Zerato!" 2800 ATK/2300 DEF/LEV 8/DARK/Fairy

A demonic version of Archlord Zerato appeared out of Valhalla.

"Now, attack Zerato!"

Zerato swung its massive sword, unleashing a wave of black energy. The wave of energy consumed the facedown monster.

"The monster you destroyed was a little friend I like to call Exploder Dragon. You see, when it's destroyed by battle…"

A small dragon with a small explosive appeared on the field. It flew over to Zerato and dropped the explosive. Zerato realized what the explosive was too late, and was consumed in a mushroom cloud along with Exploder Dragon.

"…it brings the monster that destroyed it alongside it."

"I see a monster face down and end my turn," declared Stephanie.

"My turn then!" Drago drew his next card. "I summon Axe Dragonute!" 2000 ATK./1200 DEF/LEV. 4/DARK/Dragon

A half purple, half black, humanoid dragon flew onto the field. In its grasp was a massive axe that looked like it could cleave any living creature.

I now activate Dragon's Gunfire! As long as I control a face up dragon monster, I can choose to activate either of its two effects. I choose it's first effect, which will let me inflict to you 800 points of damage!"

Axe dragonute opened it's mouth, unleashing an inferno that wiuld make Red-Eyes B. Dragon jealous.

Stephanie: 7200

Drago: 8000

"And now Axe Dragonute will attack your face down."

Axe dragonute flew at a high speed towards Stephanie's facedown. But when the monster was revealed, it turned out faster than Axe Dragonute. The monster resembled a wolf that pure white with a golden aura surrounding it. It leapt up onto Axe Dragonute and clamped its teeth around the dragon's neck. Axe Dragonute groaned in pain, as it took its axe and chopped down the white wolf. Then, Axe Dragonute slumped over, killed by the fatal wound inflicted by the white wolf.

"What the hell was that?" asked Drago, annoyed.

"That was my version of your exploder dragon. It's name is Ryko: Lightsworn Hunter. You see, when it's flipped face up, I can destroy one card on the field. As a cost, I must mill the top 3 cards of my deck to the graveyard."

Stephanie milled her top three cards, which were Darklord Superbia, Archlord Kristya, and another Marie the Fallen One.

"Argh!" yelled Drago, ending his turn with a facedown card.

"Guess it's my turn," said Stephanie, drawing her new card. Suddenly, two new creatues appeared on the field next to Stephanie. They were angels with raven like wings and blonde hair. Both of them blew a kiss to Stephanie, which made her regain 400 life points. Then, both dark angels realized Drago's presence and stuck their tongue out at them. The then disappeared in a flurry of raven feathers.

Stephanie: 7600

Drago: 8000

"The hell?" was all Drago could say.

"Remember the Marie the Fallen Ones that ended up in my grave?"

"Yeah."

"There effect's activates during my standby phase. Basically, I gain 200 life points for each Marie the Fallen One in my grave."

"How broken."

"For you, maybe. So now it's my turn. I activate my monster reborn to bring back Darklord Superbia!" 2900 ATK/ 2400 DEF/LEV. 8/DARK/Fairy

A creature eagle like wings an talons appeared on the field.

"Now Darklord Superbia's effect now activates."

"What effect?" asked Drago.

"When Darklord Superbia is summoned from the graveyard, I can special summon a fairy monster from my graveyard, except Darklord Superbia. I special summon Darklord Zerato!"

Darklord Superbia let out a horrible screech that caused some of its feathers to shake off. Through the veil of feathers, Darklord Zerato emerged with its tainted glory.

"That's where I stop you!" said Drago, activating his face down, torrential tribute, "I'm sending your Dark Angels back to where they belong, HELL!"

A HUGE tidal wave came and decimated Darklord Superbia and Darklord Zerato.

"The ends my turn," said Stephanie.

"My turn, then!" Drago drew his card. "Looks like luck isn't on your side today! I activate future fusion! This will allow me to send cards from my deck to the graveyard listed on the fusion materials needed for a fusion monster. I send from my deck to the graveyard 2 Red-eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, 2 Red-Eyes Wyverns, and a White Night Dragon. And now in two turns I'll get my strongest monster."

"That doesn't sound good," said Stephanie.

"Oh, it isn't! And now, I go to my end phase. The effect of both of my Red-Eyes Wyverns activate! If I didn't normal summon this turn, I can remove them from play to special summon one Red-Eyes monster from my graveyard, except red eye's B. Chick. So I special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, x2!" 2800 ATK/ 2400 DEF/LEV. 10/DARK/Dragon

Two small wyverns appeared on the field, only to be stomped down on by huge black dragons that bodies seemed to be made of iron.

"I end my turn," said Drago, with his reckless grin now back.

"My turn, draw!" Stephanie drew her card.

The two dark angels came back and blew more kisses to Stephanie. This time, when they saw Drago, they made cry baby faces at him before disappearing.

Stephanie: 8000

Drago: 8000

"I activate trade in. This allows me to discard a level eight monster and draw two cards."

Stephanie discarded a Light and Darkness Dragon and drew two cards.

"I set a card and a monster. I end my turn."

"Time for some collateral damage! I activate the effects of both of my Darkness metal Dragons! I can special summon one dragon from my hand or graveyard. So I special summon my white night dragon…" 3000 ATK/2500 DEF/LEV. 8/WATER/Dragon

A monster similar to blue eyes white dragon appeared on the field. The only difference was that this was actually blue, and it was radiating a cold aura.

"…And Axe Dragonute!" 2000 ATK/1200 DEF/ LEV. 4/DARK/Dragon

The dragon with the huge axe rose from the ground, ready to exact his vengeance.

"Now my axe dragonute attacks your facedown!"

The monster was flipped face up, being revealed to be another Ryko - Lightsworn Hunter. Axe Dragonute raised it's hands over it's head, to protect it from the wolf's fangs again. But Ryko was not interested in killing Axe Dragonute again. This time, it attacked future fusion. Axe Dragonute took this opportunity to attack and kill Ryko. Stephanie sent the top 3 cards of her deck to the graveyard, which were a Judgment Dragon, Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen, and a Gorz the emissary of darkness.

"When my Axe Dragonute attacks, he's switched to defense."

Axe Dragonute Crouched down in a defensive stance.

"My White Night Dragon attacks!"

"I activate my face down, Mirror Force!"

"NO!"

Drago's monsters, except Axe Dragonute (Who had the brains to duck), were blown to bits by a mirror that appeared out of nowhere.

"I end my turn with a face down.

"My turn," said Stephanie, drawing her card. Both of the dark angels came back and restored Stephanie's health.

Stephanie: 8400

Drago: 8000

"Time for the end. Since I have at least ten monsters in my graveyard, I special summon Sephylon, the ultimate time lord!" 4000 ATK/4000 DEF/LEV. 10/LIGHT/Fairy

A huge machine with an old man's face on a TV screen appeared out of thin air. It looked kind of like a divine being.

"Whoa!" said Drago, obviously impressed, "That's a big monster."

"It gets worse! I can now activate Sephylon's effect, which allows me to special summon a fairy from my graveyard with a level 8 or above. The thing is that the monster's effect is negated. Come on out, Archlord Kristya!" 4000 ATK/2300 DEF/LEV. 8/LIGHT/Fairy

Sephylon let out what appeared to be _ding_, and suddenly a more divine version of Archlord Kristya appeared on the field.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Drago, "I know Archlord Kristya! She only has 2800 attack!"

"Did I forget to mention Sepylon's effect? Because when he resurrects one of my fairies, that fairy is brought up to 4000 attack. Kristya, attack!"

Kristya pulled out a lance made of pure light and threw it at Drago, but it was intercepted by a shield with the emblem of a zero on it.

"What the?" was all that could come out of Stephanie's mouth.

"I trust that you're familiar with the trap card defense draw? Well, let me explain. When you attack, I can negate battle damage and draw a card."

Drago drew his card an smile appeared on his face.

"Well, Sepylon can still attack! Go, Chrono Crush!"

Sepylon let out another one of its dings as a huge transparent clock appeared behind it. The same clock, only smaller, appeared behind Drago. The clocks suddenly started going forward in time, about 1500 years in the future. Suddenly, Drago screamed in agony as a purple mist appeared around him. Age had caught up with him.

Stephanie: 8400

Drago: 4000

"God that hurts," said Drago, "Well, it looks like I don't have to hold back anymore, do I?"

"Y-you were holding back?"

"You got that right! Well, I'll take my turn now!" Drago drew his card. "The effect of my future fusion activates! Come on out, FIVE HEADED DRAGON!" 5000 ATK/5000 DEF/LEV. 12/DARK/Dragon

A huge circular symbol appeared in the sky and out came a dragon that was more that could be described with one sentence. Basically, it had a five heads, as it name describes. Each head represented an attribute, except for light. One head looked like pure obsidian. Another looked like it was made out of sandstone and well, sand. The third one had a head that was made of fire that looked like it could melt anything it touched. The next one looked like a torrent of water that would put any Tsunami to shame. The final head looked like it was made of pure plasma (A substance made from wind, I think. You might wanna look that up…) On Drago's back appeared a yellow dragon mark that glowed with a fierce intensity.

"Behold, my ultimate monster! But want to know what's better than 5 heads? 10! I activate my spell card, Dragon's Mirror! This will allow me to fusion summon a dragon monster by removing the materials from my graveyard. So come out, ANOTHER FIVE HEADED DRAGON!" 5000 ATK/5000 DEF/LEV. 12/DARK/Dragon

A mirror appeared in front of Five headed dragon. The mirror reflected Five Headed Dragon perfectly. The reflection looked so real, in fact, that if flew right out of the mirror and became a monster on the field.

"This is very bad," said Stephanie, staring at the two dragons.

"You have no idea! Five Headed Dragon number one, kill Kristya! Elemental Spectrum!"

Five headed Dragon blew it's breath at Kristya, blowing it to pieces.

Stephanie: 7400

Drago: 4000

"Now, Five Headed Dragon number Two! Decimate Sephlyon!"

Not even the divinity of the god of time could protect it from the blast of Five headed Dragon.

Stephanie: 6400

Drago: 4000

"I end my turn," declared Drago.

"My turn, draw!" Stephanie drew her card. It wasn't the card she needed. It was a monster that was pretty much useless to her now. The two Marie the Fallen One's cam and restored her life.

Stephanie: 6800

Drago: 4000

She set the monster in facedown defense and ended her turn,

"My go!" Drago drew her card. He then ordered Five Headed Dragon # 1 to attack her facedown, which was a Hecatrice. He then ordered his other five headed dragon to attack her directly.

Stephanie: 1800

Drago: 4000

"I set a card facedown and end my turn," said Drago.

Stephanie drew her card. She regained the health from both of the Marie the Fallen Ones.

Stephanie: 2200

Drago: 4000

Stephanie looked at her new card and frowned. It wasn't what she wanted. It was, thought, a card that would help her stall. She set a monster and ended her turn.

Drago drew his card and attacked with one of his dragons. He attack a facedown Winged Kuriboh.

"The effect of Winged Kuriboh now activates. I can no longer take damage this turn."

"Hmm, nice stall. I end my turn."

"Alright," Stephanie drew and regained life.

Stephanie: 2600

Drago: 4000

She smiled. It was the exact card she needed.

"I activate the spell card Dark Hole! This will destroy every card on the field!"

"Hehe, I don't think so. I activate the trap card Solemn Judgment, negating your trap card. But I do have to pay half my life.

Stephanie: 2600

Drago: 2000

"No…" was what Stephanie said, bowing her head down.

"Looks like it's my turn," said Drago, drawing his card, "Time to put you out of your misery. Five Headed Dragon, ATTACK!"

Stephanie: 0000

Drago: 2000

Stephanie's duel runner skidded to a halt, with the rider unconscious. There were burn marks all over her body. Drago stopped his duel runner and grinned down at his newest victim.

"You were a good challenge, so I'll let you live this ONE time," said Drago, throwing his cigarette to the side. He then pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to Stephanie's duel runner. "I don't need you perusing me when you wake up, though." With that, Drago cut the oil line of the duel runner, causing all the oil to leak out. He also slashed both of her tires. All of a sudden, he heard the radio of the duel runner spark to life.

"_Stephanie? Stephanie? Are you there? What happened?"_

Drago turned on the radio and responded, "Oh? It seems my little friend here has her OWN little friends. How many of you are there?"

"_You! What did you do to Stephanie?"_

"Nothing yet. She's just unconscious after our little duel. But I can't guarantee her safety If you don't tell me how many people are in your group right now."

_"…2 more, not including me."_

"Thanks for your cooperation!" said Drago, cutting the wires to the radio to silence it, "The hunt has only begun."

**AND DONE. Actually, I had a bit of fun with this chapter. Wanted it to be longer, but it's okay. Anyway, next chapter: The Light's Shadow. Later everyone!**


End file.
